Field of the Invention
The present subject matter described herein generally relates to a mechanism employed in the door assembly of a motor vehicle and, more particularly, to a mechanism that avoids the release or opening of the motor vehicle door during a side impact.
Description of Related Art
There have been several ways employed in the past to prevent a vehicle door from releasing or opening during critical or adverse circumstances such as, side impact. One such mechanism configured in the vehicle door assembly 10 of the prior art is illustrated in FIGS. 1A, 1B, 2, 3A, 3B, 4A and 4B. On experiencing the initial force, consequent to the side impact i.e. during the side impact, a handle grip 12 located on an outer surface 14 of the vehicle door moves in a direction opposite to the direction of the force exerted by the side impact. A balance load 16 is added to an outside handle lever 18 that generates a holding force on a grip lever 20. This prevents the handle grip 12 from opening during the state of impact and thus, the consequent releasing or opening of the door.
However, after experiencing the force exerted by the side impact, the handle grip 12 moves in the direction of the force exerted by the side impact. On account of the force of inertia resisting the initial force of impact, the balance load 16 pushes the outside handle lever 18 on which it is placed. This displacement of the outside handle lever 18 releases an outer surface handle rod 22 from its set position and thus, results in releasing or opening of the door and associated safety hazards.
In view of above, it is of vital importance to obviate the shortcomings prevalent in conventional alternatives or solutions provided in state of the art, leading to life-threatening safety concerns. At the same time, it is a subject of utmost importance to keep in mind the economical and feasibility aspects of any new solution or alternative to the above described drawback. In view of foregoing, it is the need of the hour to provide a simple and reliable mechanism in terms of cost involved and minimum design around of the surrounding or existing components that overcomes the above and other drawbacks.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.